


Sex in the City Featuring Groovy Mutations [INDEFINITE HIATUS]

by goddamnit_cherik



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gay Mutant Road Trip, Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnit_cherik/pseuds/goddamnit_cherik
Summary: Searching for fellow mutants across the states can get a tad boring, honestly. Long, seemingly never-ending car rides with rock music blasting in the background. Desolate gas stations with glorious snack foods and kitschy, old fashioned yet charming western motels. The stereotypical floral painted walls of a room in said motel. Only one bed. One bed with metal framework. Erik could work with that. But of course, mutant supremacy has to come first. No question. None at all. Totally not questioning anything.





	1. Gas Stations and Serious Feels

**Author's Note:**

> Well. you clearly read the title if you're reading this, so let me give you, my dear reader, a kind of disclaimer. 99% of this is just cherik shenanigans and fucking around in gas stations, but of course there must always be some teeny tiny amount of sexual tension with these particular characters. So yes, that means i'm making Erik a kinky boi. also Charles is a bit of a switch, so yeah. also, for the life of me i can't remember where they found each individual mutant, so i'm going to just make up each location. i really hope that doesn't bother anyone. just don't pay attention to it, i promise we'll have a good time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik may have some fluff moments. Charles has an unexplained sweet tooth and Erik is goddamn responsible when it comes to road trips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't remember where all the mutants are located when the dynamic duo found them, so i had to improvise. please don't come for me or my dog thank you.

 

X 

 

There they were, in a slick and topless auto-mobile, wind ruffling both the mutants luscious hair. Led Zeppelin was playing from their car, and Charles Xavier in particular was enjoying it immensely. His foot was tapping to the beat and his hair flew dramatically around him in tandem with the rock. Erik Lehnsherr looked stoically forward and continued to drive fast down the very straight Arizona road. He wouldn't even tap his foot, much less swing along to the music. This just encouraged Charles to become even more playful. The telepath projected his mood outward, into the air, into the ground, and most of all...into his traveling companion. In his peripheral Charles could see Erik smirk just the tiniest amount, clearly impressed by his companion's forwardness. 

"Enjoying yourself, Xavier?"

"Oh, i think you  _know_ i am, Lehnsherr." 

Erik let himself smile a bit more, as he conformed to the telepath's wishes. He tapped his foot that wasn't currently being occupied by the gas pedal to the rhythm of the incessant rock music. The sun glinted on the mutant's sunglasses as they accelerated past the speed limit. Soon enough, a gas station appeared to their left. Erik slowed down a tad and turned down the music as they approached the refueling station. 

"Oh, you ruin all my fun Erik." Charles said slyly to the other. 

"Mhm, without me you'd be smeared all over the country, probably in a jail for disorderly conduct. I think you should be glad to have someone sensible looking out for you." Erik responded in his usual clipped yet elegant tones. 

 _Oh, i am certainly lucky to have you._ Charles said into Erik's head. He usually didn't like to talk with Erik mind to mind unless invited, but this current moment seemed worthy of it. Each time that they conversed mentally, it strengthened their connection. 

Erik laughed mentally, but gave no reaction physically. He instead just stopped the car fully and elegantly climbed out. Charles followed suit, but smiled warmly and sent his warmth to Erik. Erik went to refill the car with gas as Charles instead went into the building with all the snacks. Of course he did. Charles could almost touch the dry humor coming off of Erik. But he smiled and chuckled to himself as he combed the various selves filled with sweet treats. Not many people knew this about Charles, but he was a sucker for sweet and sour things. Anything considered bad for your health, Charles Xavier liked it too much. Some could say that is isn't just bad food he's attracted to. But that would just be silly, wouldn't it. 

Eventually, he had many, many bags of chips shoveled into his arms. Charles shuffled off to the payment counter and dumped all of the food onto the acne riddled teenager to be rung up. The depressed looking teen began to ring him up slowly, and Charles couldn't help himself. He faked an itchy temple and put two fingers to his head. He peered into the teenager's mind and saw days, weeks, months of bullying because of his tall, lanky size and his severe acne. He also saw the kid sitting alone at lunch and reading a ripped up at the seams comic book. He would scream into his pillow at night, his mom not hearing him because she was off at work till midnight. His dad was never home, and thus didn't make any money, which left the mother and son to provide for the family. He could only find work here, at a gas station in the middle of hot Arizona. He furiously hated his job and his life, but he couldn't abandon his mom. He just had to make ends meet until he could find somewhere else to go. 

Charles had never felt such anguish come from someone so young. 

He had to do something to help. He searched the teen's mind for any happy memories and then amplified them. He whispered that everything would be okay and that he  _could get through this._ Charles kept poring his strength of mind and confidence into the teenage cashier until he finished ringed everything up. Charles slowly put his hand down and grasped the bags of food. He smiled gently at the cashier. 

"Everything will be okay, i promise you.' 

And then he swiftly took his leave with his bags of chips in hand. He saw Erik finish filling the car and put everything in order. They both climbed into the car wordlessly and Erik started the engine. Charles stole one last glance back at the station and saw the cashier slip on a pair of beaten headphones and wave at him as they began to ride off. Charles smiled back at him. 

"You used your powers on that kid back there. What happened?' Erik asked as they started to pick up speed. 

"You couldn't feel it? I could sense his turmoil, so i just soothed his mind and amplified his good memories." 

"Oh i could feel it alright. Why would you do it, is what i'm wondering." 

Charles smiled shyly and turned slightly to face his mutant partner. 

"I did it because he was suffering. i'd do it for you if you ever wanted, you know." 

Erik scoffed slightly and smirked dryly. 

"You can do anything to me, and yet you offer to soothe my pain. Don't you ever wonder what else you could do with your abilities?" 

"Oh well of course i do, my friend. Not a day goes by when i don't think about what i  _could_ do. But there is certainly a difference between what you should do and what you can do." Charles paused. 

"Oh um Himmels willen Charles. You should explore every avenue of your god given traits! Without even taking a moment to properly think about it i can rattle off a few things you could do with ease." He threw up a hand in good natured exasperation. 

"Ah but you're forgetting that i could have easily known you were going to say that, my friend. I guess, what i want to get at here is...the nature of my powers is markedly different than yours. You may be able to change the world in a way that the world can see, but i can change the very nature of a mind. I can change the way people perceive their surroundings, how they feel emotions...and i can even force the brain to shut down. This isn't something to be toyed or played with, Erik. you must understand this. i am not like you. I cannot just flippantly use my abilities. I thread the needle every day. And oh how i wish that you could see that." 

Erik wasn't exactly stunned into silence, but rather stuck in a contemplative haze. He decided to try something after a few minutes of deliberation. He tried to think loudly and project his thoughts to Charles. 

_Can you hear me?_

. . . . . .

 _Yes, i can hear you Erik._  

Charles looked at the driving man with interest. 

_What prompted you to try that?_

_I just wanted to see if you could hear my thoughts._

_Well, i can my friend. And just a heads up, you think very loudly sometimes._

Erik laughed mentally; wonderful, rare music to Charles ears. Or head? 

_Why are we able to do this Charles? Shouldn't we have some sort of physic link in order to communicate like this?_

_Mmm, i think ever since Miami when i reached out to you in the water, we have had this connection. It only grows stronger with each time with converse like this. Fascinating. Simply fascinating._

Erik smiled at Charles's contentment. He was strangely happy that the other mutant enjoyed using his power with him. It was an experience that no two other people would ever share. It was their own private moment. This only loosened the knot that had been continuously tightening within Erik since he first set out for vengeance. 

A slow but impossibly bright smile spread over Xavier's face as he felt Erik's thoughts lighten and almost glow with newfound warmth. Charles shared his momentary pure contentment and began to tap his feet to the blasting music. 

_See, Erik, humans can't be that bad if they can create music like this!_

_Oh i don't know my friend, I've heard some pretty miserable songs in my time._  

 _Always the pessimist. I guess i'll have to change your mind._    

       

 

X 

 

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry it was so short. the next chapters will be longer, i promise darlings!


	2. What Kind of Man Does That in a Strip Club?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik does not like how shitty some motels can be. Charles thinks Erik would be a brilliant male escort. Even Angel can recognize when two gay men walk in. I mean come on, it's pretty obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one'll be longer i promise.

 X

 

Why did Erik let Charles chose the hotel they stayed in? Charles never knew the difference between charmingly run down and actually decrepit, and it was abundantly clear at this very moment. The hotel, no... _motel_...that Charles had chose was fittingly labeled the "Old Fortuneteller" and looked to be modeled after a 50's style inn. It would be fine except Erik preferred places more...posh. And he would have thought Charles would've preferred something a little less...ugly. 

_You know i can hear everything you're thinking...remember?_

_Oh shut up Charles. You really just chose the most horrible place possible to stay the night, so i believe i have the right to complain._

Charles didn't respond with words and instead laughed brightly out loud. 

He gave Erik's shoulder a quick pat to signal they should go inside and check in. Erik responded to the gesture and got their luggage out from the trunk with just a quick wave of his hand. They then proceeded to enter the ugly and cracked walls of the inn and checked in. The two mutants made sure to specify that they wanted  _two_ beds, not just one. 

 _You could have just compelled us a better room. I certainly think we deserve something better than...this._ Erik projected to his companion as they walked into their room. And just as Erik had suspected, the room looked like complete shit. 

"Well, i _guess_ i expected better. I mean...a working toilet would be preferable." 

Charles couldn't contain a grimace as he looked at the grime covered sink and mysteriously wet floor. The shower was frightfully small and cramped, and would  _most definitely not_ fit Erik's tall stature. The two beds were small yet suitable, however the white sheets didn't look so white if you stared at them long enough. 

"Oh for goodness sake Charles, just look at this  _room!_ I don't know about you but i would like to  _stay_ clean, not get more disgusting with every use of the shower! Even you must admit-"

But before Erik could even finish his lecture, Charles was already fast out the door and down to the check in desk within the minute. 

"Excuse me, there's been some kind of mistake with our room. It's absolutely dreadful. Could please, if you would be so kind, move us to..say...the best room in the house? I hope it wouldn't be any trouble." He asked the scrawny looking man at the counter. He nodded his head slowly and as if in a daze handed Charles another room key. This key was of markedly better quality than the first one they had received. 

 _I think you'll be happy to know that i just got us the key to the penthouse. Meet me on the third floor._ Charles projected back to Erik, who was still standing in the crummy room wearing a baffled expression. 

_Oh so you finally stood up for our basic right to sleep in a hotel room not a pile of garbage then!_

_Now don't get a swelled head my friend!_

At the precise moment that Charles had finished his last thought, the rickety elevator dinged loudly and spit out an annoyed looking Erik Lehnsherr. 

"Every single second that i spend here only strengthens my utter distaste for elevator music. And elevators in general." Erik exclaimed in humorous disdain. Charles found it hard to contain the growing chuckle in his throat. Eventually he couldn't hold it in any longer and he burst out laughing. He put a hand on the door knob of the penthouse to keep himself steady; Erik's eyes simply grew and grew as he watched the telepath slowly devolve into a fit of giggles. 

_Oh come on, it isn't that funny! Just open the door!_

Charles nodded and proceeded to insert the key into the lock, but making no effort to stop laughing. 

 

X

 

At least the room was nice. Well, nicer than the previous one at least. It had a bigger shower that was  _not_ covered in grime, so that was a plus. The beds were larger and had freshly cleaned sheets. There was even a writing desk and a reclining chair in the corner of the room. Perfect for some midnight reading. But it was only the evening right now, so that would have to wait. 

"So, we have some time to kill. Chess?" Erik asked amicably as he sat down on his bed after a nice hot shower. 

"Oh, you brought the board? Lovely! Yes absolutely, that would be marvelous!' Charles said back excitedly. He always very much enjoyed playing with Erik. It was rare that he met someone as good as him at the game. It was even rarer that he met someone who beat him every time. But Erik was a rare specimen indeed. 

They sat at opposite ends of the wooden writing table and set up the board carefully. Erik took black and Charles took white, as they most often do. They moved their first few pieces in silence, until Erik suddenly thought of something that would make for interesting conversation. 

"So, about this mutant you saw in Cerebo. What exactly  _did_ you see in her?" 

Charles looked up from the board and smiled slightly. 

"I saw a lost soul desperately searching for direction. She's in a bad place and needs a better situation to really thrive. Reminds me of you actually." Charles smiled wider at his last remark. 

"Oh har har, very funny." Erik retaliated to Charles's snark by capturing one of his knights. "But i think we have a real opportunity to help them here. We could show them how to be proud of their mutations and themselves. We can actually help!" Erik seemed unusually excited about this, and Charles didn't quite know how to feel about it. On one hand he was very happy for Erik and the fact that he was willing to extend a hand to help fellow mutants, but on the other hand Charles was mildly concerned of the specifics of Erik's plan to help. What did help mean exactly to Erik? 

"Well, but of course. That's all i want, my friend. To help our kind find their way in this world." He said soothingly while capturing Erik's rook. 

"Mm, so we agree!"

"Well yes, it seems we do. You doubted my conviction?" 

"If you'd like honesty, and i think you would, i did at first. But you've surprised me in a good way, Charles." 

"i'm glad i'm not such a crippling disappointment Erik dear. But i think you made a fatal error during our chat. You forgot to guard your king." 

 _Checkmate._  

 

X

 

Erik and Charles made their way through the bustling Arizona town towards their destination-the strip club. 

Why, oh why did the universe do this to Erik Lehnsherr. Strip clubs were never his thing. He found them tacky and too in your face. He also felt strangely awkward and din't quite know how the etiquette worked in strip establishments. But thank god for Charles. He seemed to be comfortable with navigating the strip club scene, and gracefully helped Erik along. The downside of this help was that Charles found Erik's bumbling uncertainty absolutely hilarious. He would randomly point someone out to Erik mentally and then laugh when Erik proceeded to fail at human interaction. 

But the real joy was just being sly and silly _with_ Erik, not just for him. 

   They had special fun when they finally located the Mutant they were searching for. She was a beautiful women with darker skin, and at first was unremarkable. But Erik knew better than to underestimate her. 

"You know its extra for both right?" She asked tentatively. 

Erik and Charles responded by turning and smirking at each other quite wickedly. 

"We'll show you ours if you show us yours." 

"Uh, i don't think that's how this works..." 

Erik raised his hand slowly up while Charles put two fingers to his temple. 

And Erik snapped his fingers quite dramatically and his Martini glass floated leisurely to him. 

Charles made contact with the young lady in front of him. 

_Pretty groovy, right?_

She smiled at the Professor and prepares to show them her's. 

And what she has to show them is truly amazing. 

_She has wings Erik! She can fly! This is simply brilliant! _

Erik continued sipping his fancy wine and smirked at Charles's excitement. Erik found it oddly adorable that Charles had so much childish glee at seeing a fascinating mutation. 

Again they turned to face each other. Erik had a sly, intelligent expression while Charles just looked like an excited yet cunning child. 

The perfect juxtaposition. 

 

   

 X

 

 


	3. That's One Expensive Cab. Ft Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L.A. is very different from Arizona, as the Mutant Squad will soon find out. Also, never ever walk into a public bathroom with a telepath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm moving the squad to L.A. just because i can. also, i probably won't be able to post a chapter tomorrow, but i will certainly try! (i'm trying to post new chapters daily. pray for me lol)

X

 

Let's just say that Erik was way too happy to leave the Old Fortuneteller. He much preferred the open road. 

However, suspicious fumes wafting in the air and bumper to bumper traffic was not exactly what he had in mind. 

"Goddammit. Some asshole got in a crash." 

_Erik, what did we talk about?_

_Innocent before proven guilty, Charles._

_Yes, right!_

_But knowing California, they were probably drunk._

_ERIK!_

The telepath proceeded to needle his companion in the side with his elbow. Erik playfully slapped Charles's hand away with his hand not currently occupied with driving. 

"We're almost there, anyways. Your suffering is almost at an end my friend."

Erik stifled a laugh. 

"Oh i doubt that." 

 

X

 

"So where did you say this other Mutant was?" Angel piped up from the back of their group of three. 

"Oh, somewhere around here. Cerebro doesn't give me perfect results sometimes, and if i would hazard a guess, today is one of those times we got dated information." Charles explained to Salvadore. 

"So we're just supposed to wander around until we find a needle in the city's hay stack then?" 

Charles paused for a moment before answering. 

"Hm, i guess so." 

Salvadore threw her head back and groaned dramatically. 

"Just be glad we didn't leave you in the car with no cool air, young lady." Erik chastised the youthful mutant. 

Charles laughed while Angel just turned a snide expression in Erik's direction. 

_Don't get too snarky with Erik, he can be a bit of a grouch on hot days._ Charles projected to Angel in an amused tone. She flinched at his voice in her head, but calmed down again almost as quickly as she had reacted. She still had to get used to his constant nonverbal communication. 

"Well come along then! We'll need to get a move on if we're to finish before night fall!" Charles said to his companions cheerily. They both kept flat expressions, but Charles could sense Erik's vague anticipation and excitement and Angel's encroaching tiredness and indifference. Clearly she wanted to be in the company of others her age, but that was unfortunately not possible at the moment. But luckily Charles aimed to change her dim outlook; he touched her mind and imparted some of his warmth and excitement to her. She almost instantly bloomed like a flower in summer.

Charles took a step forward, silently signifying that he would prefer to lead. Erik noticed his body language and visibly straightened. Angel did not pick up on this but regarded the professor with watchful eyes anyway. 

For the next few minutes, or perhaps hours, (it was hard to keep track of time in the city) they pushed and navigated their way through the bustling crowds. The telepath was letting his gene-given sixth sense guide him, wherever that may lead. He almost felt an invisible rope tugging him along to his destination. It was a pleasant feeling that gave the professor a strange renewed sense of purpose. Erik knew better than to question Xavier's methods, since they always seemed to produce above average results. And although he would not readily admit it, he was enjoying walking around the city with Charles and Angel in tow. It gave him a quiet sort of happiness that was greatly appreciated. 

But thankfully, they came across a lone taxi with a long faced brown skinned man sitting at the wheel. Charles smirked at Erik and put two fingers to his head. 

  _Wait here, Angel. We're going to pick up another stray!_

Angel did not flinch this time, but instead nodded at him in response. 

Erik raised his hand high to signal the driver, and sure enough the narrow faced young man pulled the car up to them. Erik and Charles slid into the car completely stone faced except for a tiny quirk at the end of their mouths. 

"We heard you could take us anywhere." Erik asked the driver. 

"Well yeah, i technically can. But you'd end up paying more." 

"Mm, yes but we'd like to go across the state." Charles chimed in with a cheery yet sly tone. 

"That's like...eight hours. You would end up paying a lot. You should probably choose another cab." The youngster added tentatively. 

 "Oh but we want  _you_ to take us." 

Right as he finished his sentence he waved his hand ever so slightly and manipulated a metal lever to shut and close in front of the cabbie's eyes. 

_Yes, we'd very much like to ride with you darling._

 

_X_

 

_Two down, two to go!_ Erik projected to Charles as they pulled up to the bar at the other end of the city. 

_Mmm, yes, it really is quite exciting isn't it?_ Charles thought back to him. They were just about ready to enter and retrieve the third mutant on their list. From what cerebro gave him, the man's name is Logan. He was much older than the other recruits they had previously gathered, so it presented a delightfully different challenge from what they had already encountered. 

"You can stay here while Erik and I talk to Logan. don't wander off too far from the car, alright?" 

The two mutants nodded at Charles, and looked at each other in anticipation. They clearly couldn't wait to be alone and chitchat. Erik and Charles took this as a silent cue and proceeded to enter the bar. 

It had a pleasant big city dive bar kind of vibe to it, which seemed to match the persona of the short but hairy man sitting at the counter. Erik took Logan's left and Charles his right, but to the bartender it was opposite. They both had to stifle their amusement, as to not look too unapproachable or vain. But to Logan it was painfully obvious that these guys were off. The taller, almost redheaded man had a dominate vibe to him, and it didn't quite upset Logan, but it did slightly irk him. The smaller man was less dominate and more submissive, but did have an air of haughtiness that lent itself easily to dominance. They both reeked of each other, like they had been cooped up together for long periods of time.  

 Logan could also smell, or maybe sense, the tension between the two. It was a strange mix of sexual and antagonistic tension. Like they both poked each others sides but could share comforting embraces at the same moment. It was very odd and Logan found it attractive and yet still repellent. He just didn't have the patience for two repressed alpha males today. He just wanted a stiff drink. 

"I'm erik Lehnsherr." 

"Charles Xavier."

_"Go fuck yourselves."_

 

X

      

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SO sorry that i couldn't recreate the dialogue scene for scene...i watched the movie a few days ago but i have a memory akin to that of a common housefly, so i failed at the dialogue this time 'round. again, i'm right sorry about that mates. i'll do better next time lol. and yes, you read Logan correctly. he's basically a cherik anti lol.


End file.
